


In the Moment

by DraconicMusic



Series: Peridot and Dewdrop [2]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dragons, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, GAY DRAGONS, Kissing, Original Character(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Same-sex pairings, Same-sex relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicMusic/pseuds/DraconicMusic
Summary: Dewdrop shares her first kiss with Peridot.To say the least, it went even better than she originally thought.Inspired by "Learning Curve" by Plankto.
Relationships: Peridot/Dewdrop
Series: Peridot and Dewdrop [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664863
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learning Curve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364057) by [Plankto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plankto/pseuds/Plankto). 



> Yet another Wings of Fire fanfiction I originally posted on the Wings of Fire Amino that I decided to share here as well. This is another Peridot/Dewdrop story, and was heavily inspired by "Learning Curve" by Plankto. This entire story was originally written on a single page, but I separated it into 3 chapters when posting it here. Hope you enjoy!

Peridot and Dewdrop have known each other for a while now. First meeting at Jade Mountain Academy as clawmates, the two dragonesses went from acquaintances to good friends. Some could say that Dewdrop was lucky to meet Peridot at all, as she began to experience new “feelings” upon seeing the hybrid, which some dragons described as ‘feeling butterflies in the stomach’ or ‘being in the moment’, all of which were what Dewdrop realized was love.

When Dewdrop had confessed to Peridot about her feelings for her a few months ago, the hybrid was surprised and unsure of what to think of it, but in the end, she ultimately decided to go along with it. Dewdrop had simply cuddled with Peridot to show her affection, but she never thought of kissing the black and green SeaWing until now. The RainWing felt warm at the thought, her scales turning from their usual aqua and baby blue colors to a light pink.

...It suddenly occurred to her that she just kissed Peridot without any warning, or asking beforehand.

“O-Oh gosh, I-I’m sorry!” Dewdrop blurted, clearly embarrassed and shocked. The duo were sitting in Peridot’s room, the RainWing had decided to visit her earlier that day. They were simply having a friendly chat, talking about their interests, but they both never expected for their conversation to turn out like this. “I-I got a little carried away... I-I’m sorry—“ Dewdrop tried to apologize, but she was interrupted by Peridot.

“No, no, it’s ok, really.” Peridot assured Dewdrop. “You don’t have to apologize. I knew you would do that eventually.”

Dewdrop looked up at the half-SeaWing’s face, relief replacing her shame. “Y-You knew?

Peridot gave a small smile. “Dewdrop, I’ve known you for a while now, it’s been months since you’ve confessed your feelings for me, and I thought it was logical to assume that you would kiss me sometime. I didn’t even need to use my future-seeking powers to figure that out. You just proved my guess correct.”

Dewdrop felt completely defeated. She was baffled, yet embarrassed that Peridot was one step ahead of her.

The hybrid noticed how lost Dewdrop was, and gently placed a webbed paw on her cheek in an attempt to comfort her.

“Hey, it’s ok. I don’t mind being kissed by someone close to me. You didn’t hurt me at all.”

Dewdrop smiled a little at Peridot’s words, though it quickly faltered. “I know, but... I was afraid of how you would react... I don’t want to do something with you that makes you uncomfortable...”

“Don’t worry about it, Dewdrop.” Peridot replied softly, a voice that the RainWing always felt comforted by. “This isn’t the first time I’ve been kissed, and I doubt it’ll be the last.”

Peridot moved her snout closer to Dewdrop, their noses almost touching. The slightly smaller dragon didn’t know what was happening until their lips touched. Their eyes closed, savoring the moment as much as they could. Peridot had seemingly turned the tables on Dewdrop, as she was kissing her instead of the other way around.

After a few moments, the two pulled away.

“So... how did it feel like for you...?” Dewdrop murmured.

“It felt strange, having to do it with someone else.” Peridot replied, slight uncertainty in her voice. “What about you?”

“It’s hard to describe, but... I felt warm tingly... I... kind of liked it...” Dewdrop wished they could do this more often, especially since Peridot seemed to be alright with it as well.

Peridot tilted her head. “You sure you liked it? You look ashamed.”

“I-It’s just... I’m very nervous, because I never kissed someone else before... Especially with someone I love...” The RainWing curled her tail in embarrassment.

Peridot nodded in understanding. She wrapped her wings around Dewdrop in an affectionate hug. Dewdrop smiled and sighed contentedly, feeling warm from both the hug and the taller SeaWing’s presence.

“Like I said, I don’t mind kissing.” Peridot murmured. “However, I have no experience in this. You’ll have to guide me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewdrop shares her first kiss with Peridot.
> 
> To say the least, it went even better than she originally thought.

It made sense that Dewdrop would be the one to help guide Peridot through this, helping them both figure out how kissing works. Even though she’s seen others do this a few times in the past, emulating them herself was rather hard. A few times, their noses bumped when Dewdrop was leaning in for a kiss. This embarrassed her but it didn’t seem to bother the hybrid at all. She would simply go for a kiss until she succeeded.

The duo were secretive when it came to their relationship, reserving their more intimate displays of affection and gestures when it was just the two of them. Sometimes Dewdrop wished that she wouldn’t have to attend school at Jade Mountain Academy just so she can spend some private time with Peridot. But it was something that couldn’t be helped, or so Dewdrop thought. She was proven wrong, because the black and green SeaWing almost always managed to find just the right moment for a quick kiss, whether it was when they made it first to a class or in between assignments (when no one was looking, of course). When they were alone, Peridot was becoming increasingly more bold and eager as well.

Dewdrop found herself trembling as Peridot kept kissing her lips over and over again, as if she was just going for one kiss, but decided that just one wasn’t enough. She guided the RainWing to her bed.

“P-Peridot... what if someone comes in and sees us like this...?” Dewdrop asked, her voice shaking a little from her trembling.

“Don’t worry, I’ll hear their footsteps if someone is up here, so we’ll notice them before they come into my room.” Peridot assured Dewdrop. “When I do hear them, we’ll pull away as soon as I warn you. That way, we won’t get caught in the act.”

“But what if it’s not enough to regain my composure? What if they notice?” The taller SeaWing tried hold back a chuckle. The way Dewdrop looked and how she said those words sounded so profound... and cute.

Peridot looked into her eyes.  
“Then you only have yourself to blame for this whole blushing stuff. Or that you’re surprised not to be close to me any longer after such a short time.”

This caused Dewdrop to blush even more and make her scales turn a deeper pink. She couldn’t help but agree with the last part of Peridot’s statement. The hybrid couldn’t help but chuckle a little from how silly and embarrassed she looked.

“It’s pretty much a tactical deception.” Peridot continued. “I know that you like my tactical side, Dewdrop.” She said in a low voice that made the RainWing feel like she was suffering from a fever.

Though she was right. Dewdrop had always admired Peridot’s tactical skills and instincts. Somehow, seeing them used made her develop a sense of attraction to them.

Taking a long, deep breath, Dewdrop carefully leaned in towards Peridot’s snout for a kiss, their lips touching once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewdrop shares her first kiss with Peridot.
> 
> To say the least, it went even better than she originally thought.

Peridot’s kisses were magnificent - Dewdrop found herself repeating this in her mind a lot. The hybrid observed Dewdrop’s reactions, and used this information to know various types of kisses and where she liked them the most. Which ones made her blush and which ones made her giggle out of ticklishness. If Peridot felt like it, maybe she could share this information to Jewel the SandWing so she could try them on Buzzard.

Dewdrop allowed herself to relax as she was lying in Peridot’s bed, the hybrid laying next to her and kissing her lazily. Dewdrop felt safe. He didn’t have to think about her next move, allowing Peridot to guide her along.

The RainWing sighed into the kiss, Peridot’s front talons and arms wrapped around her, massaging her shoulders and neck gently to relieve the tension in her body.

“Peridot... there’s so much I want to tell you about...”

“Shhh... it’s ok. We’ll talk about it some other time, when we can visit each other again. You need to go back home soon, but for now, try not to think about it and let me help you relax...” Peridot murmured soothingly to Dewdrop.

Peridot gave Dewdrop a quick kiss on the cheek. “How did you become so good at this...?” Dewdrop said quietly. “I thought you said you had no experience with this...”

Peridot chuckled quietly. “I only learned by experience. I did have an awesome teacher, after all.” He gave Dewdrop a grin. “I bet there’s still more we could learn together.”

Dewdrop found herself blushing again, and apparently, so did Peridot. “Did I just say that?” Dewdrop laughed a little in response, before leaning in again for a passionate kiss, curling her tail around Peridot’s own tail.

“I’m looking forward to it.” She murmured in between kisses.

“Me too.” Peridot replied.

Both of them will never forget this moment, and they feel like it will last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fanfic! As I mentioned in the summary and notes in the first chapter, this story was heavily inspired by Plankto's fanfic "Learning Curve". Overall, I really like how this turned out. This is probably one of the fluffiest fics I've ever written.


End file.
